wolf_haleyfandomcom-20200215-history
She
She is the third single released and fourth track from the debut studio album Goblin of American rapper/record producer Tyler the Creator. The track also features vocals from fellow Odd Future member/recording artist Frank Ocean. The music video premiered on June 3, 2011 and has received over 63 million views since it's release. Music Video The video opens with Frank playing dice with his two friends until he notices a girl and her family moving in the house across from him, the video then shifts to him and the girl in her bed as he notices a mask Tyler standing outside her bedroom window as he calls the police. The girl then notices that her father is home, so she has Frank hide her closet but goes back into her room as they argue. The girl proceeds to go to sleep as Tyler is seen in her room as he starts to caress her and leaves a message on her mirror to meet him at the lake tomorrow morning. The video switches to Tyler riding his bike with two friends, he meets the girl and her friends in a rocky type area but turns out he was just imagining the whole thing. Tyler and his friends are then arrested and taken back to the neighborhood as the girl walks up to Tyler, he gets out of the police cruiser and starts repeating part of the bridge to her. Tyler, the girl, and everyone else in the scene looks directly at the camera and wave as it turns out everything that is being watched on the television by the girl and that a masked Tyler is standing right behind her while he watches, ending the video. Lyrics Ocean: Golden rubbers in these denim pockets (denim pockets) On my waist, there's a black Glock (black Glock) New girl moved on the block (on the block) She been plottin' on my brown cock (brown cock) Last night I slept over hers (over hers) During sex, I overheard (I overheard) A sword sliced the air, I pulled out the na-na Rolled off the bed then shot back, pa-pa Blood on the sheets probably spillin' from my gash Looked out the glass, seen him sprintin' on the grass A real ninja with the blade and the mask Got them gold ninja stars and red Supreme nunchuks Now she tryna patch me up, but Girl, I was just tryna get a nutbust If that's your ex, you should probably own a pistol But I'm guessin' it's wiser to exit with dude Ocean: The blinds wide open so he can See you in the dark when you're sleepin' Naked body, fresh out the shower You touch yourself after hours Ain't no man allowed in your bedroom You're sleeping alone in your bed But check your window, swag, he's at your window The Creator: The night light hits off, turnin' kisses to bites I'm a down to earth n---a with intentions that's right You'll be down in earth quicker if you diss me tonight But I'll be the happiest if you decide to kick it tonight We can chill and I can act like I don't wanna fuck You can tell me all your problems like I really give one But I give two for us 'cause you're the one that I want Don't wanna seem like a punk pussy that sips on the punk pussy See when I'm with my friends I just put on a front But in the back of my top I'm writing songs about we We as including I and yourself, making three Little ones drums beating pretty hard if you ask me You're a pretty broad in the top three Of things that I've been waiting to come, so Meet me by the lake around 10 and skinny dippin' and then We can begin the pretend game, I wanna be Finn from Adventure Time Ocean: The blinds wide open so he can See you in the dark when you're sleepin' Naked body, fresh out the shower You touch yourself after hours Ain't no man allowed in your bedroom You're sleeping alone in your bed But check your window, he's at your window The Creator: One, two, you're the girl that I want Three, four, five, six, seven, shit Eight is the bullets if you say no after all this And I just couldn't take it, you're so motherfuckin' gorgeous Gorgeous, baby you're gorgeous I just wanna drag your lifeless body to the forest And fornicate with it but that's because I'm in love with you cunt I just wanna talk, and conversate 'Cause I usually just stalk you and masturbate And I finally got the courage to ask you on a date So just say yes, let the future fall into place I just wanna talk, and conversate 'Cause I usually just stalk you and masturbate And I finally got the courage to ask you on a date So just say yes, let the future fall into place cunt Ocean: The blinds wide open so he can See you in the dark when you're sleepin' Naked body, fresh out the shower You touch yourself after hours Ain't no man allowed in your bedroom You're sleeping alone in your bed But check your window, he's at your window The blinds wide open so he can See you in the dark when you're sleepin' Naked body, fresh out the shower You touch yourself after hours Ain't no man allowed in your bedroom You're sleeping alone in your bed He's at your window The Creator: One, two, you're the girl that I want Three, four, five, six, seven, shit Eight is the bullets if you say no after all this And I just couldn't take it, you're so motherfuckin' gorgeous